Chimera
The Chimera are a group of non-Human species that originated in Tunguska, Russia and has since spread over all of mainland Europe and North America. Biology Chimera are not a true species, in a nutshell, as they are simply mutated hosts, which have been infected with the Chimeran virus. Chimera are much stronger than a regular Human and noted physical characteristics include Chimera having between two to six bright yellow eyes, greatly varied anatomies, and greyish-green skin. Their metabolism is another contrasting difference, as it is twelve times that of a normal Human's, which grants them extraordinary regeneration abilities, speed, and strength, but the side effect of this trait is that their bodies tend to overheat, which literally cooks them from the inside out. It is because of this reason that Chimeran soldiers have artificial cooling devices painfully implanted on their backs in order to survive. This suggests that Chimera are not being created under ideal conditions. The Chimera tend to thrive in very cold temperatures and there have been successful attempts by the Chimera to alter the Earth's climate to suit their needs. As a direct result, temperatures in certain locations such as London have been reduced to sub-zero temperatures, so those areas are frozen during July. The biology of the Chimera is detailed in SRPA files XX458199 and DNA548781PA. The genetic make-up of the Chimera appears to have been formed to specifically designed to attack and modify human genes, suggesting that there is something more to the Chimera than is already known. The Chimera reproduce through parasitism, converting other species into various Chimeran soldiers. The conversion process is greatly augmented with many vast conversion centers which artificially speed up the conversion of mass amounts of Humans into Chimera. The psychology of the average Chimera seems to be limited, with only the Angel caste having advanced thought. However, SRPA file XX458198 suggests that normal Chimera may in fact retain vestigal memories of their previous life. The objects detailed in that file were normal items such as soap bars and toys, which were found to carried by the Chimera that had been killed in battle. Culture A leadership caste exists within the Chimera, which consists of the Angel. Angels possess a telepathic link to all Chimeran soldiers, through which they presumably issue commands. Without this link, the Chimera under that Angel's control rapidly begin to die off in a matter of days, or even minutes. To prevent this, groups of Angels are linked together through a series of towers, powered by fission. Should the main tower to be destroyed, the destruction of that tower is capable of creating a chain reaction. As a result, all the others will then be destroyed. Little is known of the culture of the Chimera, but it is, in combat situations at least, known to be brutal, with intelligence reports stating that Chimera will often caniballistcally devour their own kind, usually wounded or dead Chimera. They are hostile towards Humans and are known to infect their enemies with a parasitic form of their species. Enemies are then converted into various Chimeran castes depending on the level of infection and number of bodies. This makes them an invasive species who are fighting a war of survival against mankind. Normally, the conversion process goes slowly. To speed up the process, the Chimera have built conversion centers that artificially speeds it up. History The true origins of the Chimera are unknown, but they are suspected to have been brought to Earth in the Tunguska Event. Evidence suggests that the Chimera have been planning for this to happen for a long time, as shown by the Angels' towers which were long buried in England. From their original location, they would proceed to invade Britain and managed to overwhelm the defenders. Numerous Chimeran Towers have been seen in locations such as London and a noted change in the environment has been occurring. However, it is known that at some point in the past, at least 60 million years ago, the Chimera or their creators were at war with another race. It is unknown what the outcome of this war was, but it left many artifacts behind on Earth and possibly shattered the Chimeran home planet. One of these artifacts was recovered from a tower designated Alpha-3, located in Chicago. The object recovered was neither Chimeran nor human technology, and is believed to be remnant of a past war over 60 million years ago. Another such object is believed to have been at Chicxulub Crater, where the Chimeran Fleet was headed. The object can be seen this document, Intel 18. Chimeran Strains *Hybrid *Crawler *Leaper *Menial *Cocoon *Carrier *Howler *Steelhead *Titan *Slipskull *Leaper Pod *Gray Jack *Hardfang *Roller *Widowmaker *Advanced Hybrid *Angel *Hag *Grim *Ravager *Fury *Chameleon *Spinner *Leech "Boss" Chimera These Elite Chimera take a lot more than standard Chimera to bring down. *Daedelus *Kraken *The Swarm *Mother spinner *Leviathan *Marauder Pure Chimera Dr. Malikov reveals that there are very old "pure forms" of Chimera. These Chimera are not created by parasitism as Hybrids, Titans, etc. are, but are in fact the original form of them. Malikov experimented with these apparently in Russia and used them to create his Cloven soldiers. Technology Chimeran technology is far superior to even 21st century technology. The Chimeran weapons are capable of doing things no human weapon could ever do, such as ammunition homing in on enemies, or tunnelling through walls. The Chimera also posses the ability to manufacture and field a large fleet. Weapons *Bullseye *Bullseye Mark II *Auger Rifle *Arc Charger *Reaper carbine Chimeran vehicles are powerful, and outfitted with powerful weaponry. The Stalker for example is shielded in armour that most human weapons cannot penetrate, and come with powerful weapons, including anti-aircraft batteries. The Chimeran Goliaths can fire shock mortars and Spire missiles directly into hostile territory. Vehicles *Stalker *Goliath In Resistance 2 and Resistance Retribution, it is revealed that Chimera can also build and use robotic A.I. Drones that can attack enemies. They are usually small, outfitted with powerful weapons, and have the ability to float and levitate. Video Chimera as seen in Resistance 2 khJXSOox7pA&fmt=18 Category:Chimera Category:Factions